


Sleeping in the Kitchen

by enochianribcage



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Luke walks in, Roomates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianribcage/pseuds/enochianribcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning, love.” Tom chirped as he came into the kitchen.</p><p>Jenna didn’t answer, her chin resting on her chest and her breathing evening out.</p><p>Tom laughed gently as he realized she was falling asleep on the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in the Kitchen

Jenna silently shuffled around the kitchen, half speed, grabbing everything she needed to make that liquid gold known as coffee. Half asleep and clad in only her panties and a too-big shirt, she shoveled in the grounds and poured the water into the machine. She hit the ‘on’ switch and pulled herself up to sit on the counter next to the busy machine.

“Morning, love.” Tom chirped as he came into the kitchen.

Jenna didn’t answer, her chin resting on her chest and her breathing evening out.

Tom laughed gently as he realized she was falling asleep on the counter.

“Good morning, love.” Tom tried again, putting his hands on the counter on either side of her. He bent to look up at her face as she stirred.

Jenna grimaced at him, eyes still closed, her head only lolling a little.

“Don’t go back to sleep now.” Tom scolded playfully.

“Why not?” Jenna whined back at him, she squinted at him.

“We have a big day ahead of us, love.” Tom laughed, smiling at her.

“How are you so awake?” Jenna whined again, gently smacking his face as a half-assed attempt to make him stop being so cheerful this early.

“I’m a morning person.” Tom replied, still crowding her space.

“Well I’m not.” Jenna replied, words slurred, as she gripped at his shirt and pulled him forwards.

Her head rested heavily on his shoulder as she gripped at the sides of his shirt. She widened the gap between her legs pulling him more towards her till he was pressed against her, standing between her legs.

Tom shifted uncertainly; his roommate was usually never so affectionate, especially in the mornings.

“Don’t move.” She grumbled.

Jen moved to lock her ankles loosely around his legs, and he shifted again. She dozed a little and Tom wrapped his arms around her, the kitchen filling with the smell of coffee. She pressed open-mouthed kisses against his neck.

“Jen.” Tom hissed as he exhaled.

She continued to press her lips against the soft skin of his neck.

“Should we…?” Tom broke off.

Jenna moved to look him in the face. Tom stared back at her. Her stare moved to his lips and back, holding his gaze. He threw caution into the wind and stooped his head; kissing her, pulling her closer to him so her butt sat barely on the edge of the counter, pressing himself against her pantie-clad core, grinding his hips. Jenna kissed back, moaning into his mouth, pulling him still closer with her legs. Tom’s hands slid up her sides, hands bunching up her shirt. She moaned as he bit her bottom lip before sucking on it.

“Ah, fuck.” Jen groaned as Tom began sucking on the base of her neck.

Tom’s hard length pressed against her now soaked panties.

“Is it wrong that I’ve wanted this since I first saw you?” Tom asked his roommate.

Her only reply was an urgent kiss as she tugged at the top of his sweatpants. Tom pushed her back on the counter and began tugging her panties down her legs roughly, dropping them to the kitchen floor. He pulled her back towards him and she locked her legs around him again. She gasped as she slid her hand into his pants and freed his length.

“God, you’re so hard.” Jenna moaned looking down between their bodies as she stroked him.

Tom growled as he lined himself up and pushed into her slowly, moaning next to her ear.

She grinded her hips against him as he rocked back and forth, savoring the sounds she made when he bottomed out again and again as he slow fucked her.

“Tom! Jenna! Big day today!” Luke called out as he struggled through the front door with multiple bags on his arms.

Luke stopped abruptly when he looked to his left over the breakfast bar into the kitchen, spotting the two, Tom with his pants threatening to slide further down his ass.

“OhmygoshIfogottoknockohdearme.” Luke rushed out, dropping a bag by accident in his haste to get out the door, “Very happy for you two.” He yelled before he slammed the door shut.

“Oh, lord.” Jenna groaned burying her face into Tom’s chest.

Tom laughed as he imagined a very flustered Luke fretting outside.

“I think we’ll take this to the bedroom.” Tom said lifting her off the counter.

“You think?” Jenna asked sarcastically as he laughed.


End file.
